


The Tragedy Of Elsa, Crown Princess Of Arendelle

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Hamlet (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anna and Elsa are cousins (Disney), Anna and Hans are siblings (Disney), Assassination Attempt(s), Atohallan (Disney), Character Death, Conspiracy, Cousin Incest, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), Elsa-centric (Disney), F/F, Fluff, Ghosts, Hamlet Adaption, I promise, Inspired by Hamlet, Inspired by Shakespeare, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Magic, Mental Instability, Poisoning, Political Intrigue, Sacrifice, Slight breaking of the fourth wall, Suicide, Swordfighting, There will be a happy ending, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: After discovering her father was murdered, Elsa, Crown Princess Of Arendelle, must face against a conspiracy consisting of her uncle, now King Of Arendelle and her new step-brother, Hans. All the while, she must balance her duty to her country with the love she has for her dearest Anna. (Elsanna, Canon AU, Based On Hamlet)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Honeymaren wasn't a fan of going out in the dark. She'd rather have been in her warm hut with a good book, not outside in this cold. Sure, she was a hardened woman, but even so, she was hating skulking around the forest in the night, shivering in the cold.

But she and her brother were one of their tribe's proudest warriors, trained all their lives in the various fighting styles of the Northuldra and right now, they had a mission to protect their ancient and sacred land.

The two of them were making their way through the woods, having heard from some passing travellers that some kind of vengeful spirit was haunting this area of the forest. Honeymaren and Ryder were well accustomed to spirits and other magical phenomena that dwelled in their woods.

However, if such a spirit was being malicious and attacking innocent travellers, then it had to be dealt with. But so far, the two siblings had seen neither hide nor hair of this supposed spirit. Ryder was starting to slowly suspect it wasn't one of the spirits at all, but just one of the many wild animals living in the forest.

"Do we really have to do all this sneaking around?" Ryder wondered.

"Sadly, dear brother, we have to,," Honeymaren told him, taking the lead, clutching her long wooden spear in hand. "Even if it wasn't a spirit, something spooked those travellers."

Ryder sighed. "Probably just a bear or something."

"Well, even so, we have to make sure," his sister responded. "It is our duty to maintain the balance and harmony of this forest."

The two siblings made their way through the woods cautiously, Honeymaren keeping an eye out. Though she couldn't see anything just yet, she had a feeling in her gut that something was off... or something was watching them with an invisible, eerie gaze.

A cold winter's breeze blew through the forest, rustling the treetops. Honeymaren was spooked for a moment, jumping around.

"Relax, it's just the wind," Ryder assured her. "And you call me the scaredy cat."

"Very funny," Honeymaren said, rolling her eyes. Then she shivered again. "By the spirits, would I give anything to be by the warm fire in the village right now."

"Don't worry, once we've taken care of this mess, we can head straight back home," Ryder reminded her.

They kept on walking through the forest, Maren still taking the lead. As she held her weapon close, she continued to look from side to side, searching for... anything really. They were very close to where the spirit has supposedly been sighted.

As the gale blew through the trees, Honeymaren thought... she heard a voice. At least... she thought it was a voice. In general, it was just a faint, whispering sound being carried on the wind. She stopped for a moment, trying to make out the voice again.

"Ryder, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It...it sounded like a voice."

"A voice?" Ryder wondered. "Sis, you're hearing things. There's no one in this neck of the woods but us."

"Just listen," Maren told him.

Sure enough, both of them then heard a low moaning sound coming from nearby. It was unsettling to say the least, as if someone or something was slowly dying in agony. The hairs of the back of Ryder's neck pricked up, as he looked around, searching for the source.

The moan continued, sounding very much like an animal. Ryder soon heard it coming from some trees to the left of them, certain it was the sound's source. he said. swallowed, gripped his weapon tighter and said "Came from...that corner over there."

Breathing through the sour taste of fear in her mouth, Honeymaren grabbed her staff and held it in front of her, pointing. "Let's... let's go look."

The two crept forward, the air now thick with the cold tension of fear. There was a sudden mist in the air, low to the ground and smelling strongly of rot. It was almost they were walking on a field of decomposing corpses. Honeymaren was trying her best not to throw up from the smell.

Then Ryder stopped short, making his sister bump into him.

"Ouch! Ryder, what-"

Her brother just tapped her on the shoulder, the pair of them gazing up.

Hovering above them, in an aura of faint, blue ethereal light, was what appeared to be the ghost of a man wearing a royal outfit with a long cape. His eyes glowed red as he snarled at them, his translucent face contorted into an expression of rage.

"ELSAAAAAA!" He cried out.

"AHHHHHH!" Ryder screamed, before running for it.

"Ryder, get back here!" Honeymaren shouted.

"ELSAAAAAAAAA!" the ghost screamed again.

”...okay, fuck this!” Honeymaren growled, grabbing her weapon. She ran right at the ghost swiping with her staff, however, it merely went right through the spectral being.

"Oh right, forgot you can't hit a ghost with a stick," Maren remarked.

The ghost snarled and then thrust his palm at her, knocking her backwards with some strange, invisible force. Maren grunted, as she was slammed into a nearby tree by the ghost's power.

"BRING ME ELSA!" He roared. "BRING HER TO ME!"

 _Elsa... does he mean...?_ Maren thought, but as she looked up, she watched as the ghost was fading from view, as was the rotting mist that surrounded him. As he disappeared, she stumbled to her feet, curious as to what she had just seen.

Ryder rushed to Honeymarne's side, helping her up. "You okay, sis?"

"Ugh... I'm fine," she groaned, rubbing her head. "It really was a spirit."

"Not like any of the spirits I've seen before," Ryder said.

"Say... did you get a good look at his face?" Maren wondered.

"Uh uh, was too busy shitting my pants," Ryder admitted. "Look, I don't usually see ghosts like that who scream in my face, okay?"

Maren thought. "He... kinda looked and sounded like King Agnarr."

"King Agnarr? Wait, he's dead, isn't he?"

The good king of Arendelle had died some time ago, in their very forest no less. Maren hadn't seen it happen of course, but she had heard the news, as had everyone in the forest and their neighbours in Arendelle. But that face, that distinctive moustache and those clothes.

"Yes... and yet, that ghost looked like him and had his voice," Maren stated.

"But... even if that was him, how is he still here," Ryder stated. "Only we Northuldra are supposed to transcend death."

"I don't know," Maren replied. "But he said he wanted us to bring Princess Elsa here."

"You got that from his screaming? All I heard was RAAGGGGGH!!!" he imitated the ghost's angry roar, his hands adding to his impression.

Maren rolled her eyes. "Ryder, this is no time for jokes... we need to get a message to Arendelle."

"To Elsa, right," Ryder agreed. "Say... where is she right now, anyway?"

xXx

Elsa took a sip of her cider and sighed. Tonight was a strange one for her. On the one hand, she was going to be attending her mother's wedding and there would be a grand ball afterwards, and Elsa did like a good party. But on the other... it felt a little wrong to be celebrating.

Arendelle was still in mourning for her father, who had died only two months earlier. She knew the people probably needed something to cheer them up, to lighten their spirits, and yet, Elsa felt something was off about this whole affair, something that just didn't sit right.

She supposed she was happy for her mother, yet it felt... wrong? No, that was probably bad to think. She eventually decided to put her thoughts to one side and just enjoy herself tonight. Maybe this wedding would be a good distraction for her, from her seemingly constant state of depression.

Putting down her glass, Elsa walked to her mirror and straightened her icy blue epaulets. She was wearing a rather glorious blue ice suit, sewn from her magic. Much of the suit was a dark shade of blue, with lighter shades being for the trim and other adornments, the white gloves Elsa wore on her hands completing the look.

As she was putting her ceremonial sabre into its scabbard, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and in walked Rapunzel, Elsa's personal maid. She had short brown her and, unlike the usual maid outfit she typically wore, was wearing a beautiful bright pink ballgown. She walked into the room, glancing at Elsa.

"Are you ready yet, Elsa?" she asked her. "You know the wedding starts soon."

Elsa sighed, nodding. "Don't worry Rapunzel. I'm all really."

Rapunzel came up to her, making the various little adjustments to Elsa's royal suit. The princess did like to dress rather dapperly. Some wondered if Elsa wanted to be called Prince instead of Princess, due to her favouring pants instead of skirts, but Elsa still preferred being called a Princess.

"How long before the ceremony?"

"Around twenty minutes," Rapunzel said. "How are you feeling?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Elsa admitted. "Uncle Runeard is a kind man, but Papa's death was over two months ago. It feels strange that my mother would find someone new so soon."

"I don't blame you feeling that way, Elsa," Rapunzel admitted. "To be honest, I think things are going a little too fast for your mom too."

"But, I suppose Papa would have wanted Mama to be happy," Elsa stated. "After all, I know how much he deeply cared about her happiness."

"Very true." Rapunzel then smirked playfully. "By the way... I think I just saw Princess Anna arrive here not that long ago."

Elsa's expression changed. Her cheeks turned a slight pink and her whole being seemed to... glow at the mention of that name. "Oh... Anna's here?"

"Well her father is the one getting married," Rapunzel said with a grin.

Elsa chuckled. Anna was her cousin and her oldest friend... and the woman she had been crushing on for so long. She'd been away overseas studying, but Elsa was glad Anna had come home. She had missed her so dearly, from that warm face, to that sweet angelic voice.

Perhaps dancing with her in this snazzy suit of hers and being like the dashing princess she wanted to be would take Elsa's mind off her father's death, even just for tonight. Though... it was going to be a little strange having Anna as her step-sister.

But Elsa didn't care. She still loved Anna, more than anyone else in the world. Between her recent bouts of depression, she'd spent many an age pining for Anna. And now she was home... and Elsa felt there was finally nothing holding them back any longer.

"Perhaps tonight is the night I'll finally tell her that I love her," Elsa wondered, slightly dreamily.

"Oooh really?!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "Oh my goodness, that would make her so happy... and make me happy too."

"It's only a maybe," Elsa corrected Rapunzel. "This is the first time I've seen her in... how long has she been away for?"

"Three years," replied the maid.

"Good lord... it really has been that long hasn't it," Elsa stated. "Right, I suppose we should get going." She looked at Rapunzel with a smile. "Shall we, my dear?"

Rapunzel grinned. "We shall."

They strode out of Elsa's room, making their way down the hallway towards the chapel. As they did, Elsa then said: "Oh, by the way, I heard Cass might be coming to the party."

She knew for a fact that Rapunzel had a crush on her personal guard. Cassandra likewise had feelings for Rapunzel, but had sworn Elsa to secrecy. Elsa personally was hoping the two of them would finally get together. It was one of the few little pleasant things in life she took joy in these days.

Rapunzel perked up a little. "Oh? I thought she had the day off?"

Hiding a chuckle, Elsa said, "Oh I gave it to her but she told me that she'd be bored out of her skull if she stayed at home."

"Oh, I see," Rapunzel replied, blushing a little. "Good thing I wore this new dress."

Elsa smiled. Even if she didn't find love tonight, at least her maid and guard would.

They made their way into the chapel, Elsa taking her place near the altar, while Rapunzel sat in the pews with the other guests. She looked around, wondering if Cassandra was there, but sadly, there was no sign of her. She looked around, admiring how beautifully the chapel had been decorated.

The pews were full of guests, having come from Arendelle and beyond to witness the occasion. Elsa stood up straight, trying to look her best.

At the altar, Elsa noticed Runeard, wearing his dress uniform, standing awaiting his bride. Her father's guard, General Mattias and her cousin, Prince Hans, acting as his groomsmen. Mattias, she had great respect for, but Hans, well she'd never liked Anna's brother.

And speaking of her, Elsa soon found Anna, standing on the other side of the chapel waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin. She was wearing a gorgeous red and gold dress, an attire that went very well with her hair. She smiled at her, waving cutely.

Elsa merely waved back, sighing happily. Even though the bridal chorus was starting, Elsa couldn't stop staring at Anna. Oh, how she wanted to caress those soft cheeks and kiss those beautiful lips.

As the wedding ceremony began, Elsa watched as her mother walked down the aisle in her dress, trying her best to smile for her and be happy.

The dress looked amazing, with a slender skirt and gloves covering the Queen's arms, the long silky veil also hiding her face. Elsa couldn't help but notice the tribal patterns adorning the edge of the skirt and bodice. Even though her mother hadn't been to the forests in some time, Elsa was glad she was still honouring her heritage.

Runeard smiled as his wife to be arrived at the altar, taking her hands. As the vows were given, Elsa looked back to Anna, watching her. One day, Elsa hoped that this would be her and Anna getting married, with Elsa taking her place as Queen.

But that would probably be a long time away yet.

Soon, the ceremony was over and a grand ball was held to celebrate the royal union. Elsa had never seen her mother so happy before. Perhaps this truly was the best for her. She looked around, watching everyone dancing and enjoying themselves.

Runeard and Iduna sat on the thrones in the room, holding hands. Elsa knew they looked happy and did her best to try and smile.

Eventually, the new king stepped up, with Iduna in hand, preparing to make a speech to address his new subjects.

"People of Arendelle. I thank you greatly for coming to this celebration. Today is a day of happiness as Arendelle marches upon a new era. However... we must take a moment to reflect on the tragic death of my dear brother Agnarr, taken from us just two months ago now."

Elsa looked down.

"But do not despair. As I stand here, filling his shoes, his crown upon my head, I will assure you. Our kingdom will be stronger than it has ever been. With my blushing new bride at my side, I can assure you, nothing will stand in the way of our progress."

He gestured to Anna and her brother Hans. "And I am most grateful for my two children taking new places among my royal court. My son, Hans, who has been placed in charge of our kingdom's navies and my daughter Anna, a beautiful flower, who now takes her place as Princess Royal."

Then his eyes rested upon Elsa.

"And of course, there is my beloved niece, Crown Princess Elsa, whose gifts have been a... blessing to us all."

Elsa bowed in respect. "I live to serve you, my king."

Ruenard then looked at the people, smiling. "Now rejoice, my fellow Arendellians! Rejoice and celebrate this wonderful day!"

As the crowd cheered, Elsa felt a sense of unease wash over her. The king seemed to have put a greater emphasis on Hans Anna, even though she was next in line to the throne. Something felt off about that. But as the party got underway, she felt someone nudge against her.

"Hi," Anna said.

"Oh," Elsa responded, blushing. "Hello, Anna. You look... beautiful."

"And you look dashing," Anna said. "Love your suit."

"Thank you," Elsa replied. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Almost didn't, my ship nearly got caught in a storm," Anna remarked, before she sighed. "I'm sorry about Uncle Agnarr. I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it to the funeral."

"Don't be, you were busy with your studies in England," Elsa expressed. "Besides, you are here now... and nothing could have made me happier."

Anna sighed. "To tell you the truth... I wish every night could be as wonderful as this."

"Me too," Elsa whispered. "I... I have a gift for you."

She then reached to her glove and pulled it off. In the palm of her hand, in a flurry of icy magic... Elsa created a rose for Anna. She'd been practising this for weeks... and from the delighted and surprised look on Anna's face, the practice had been worth it.

Anna gasped. "For me?"

"For you, my dearest Anna," Elsa whispered.

"It is beautiful! Your talents never cease to amaze me." She stared into Elsa's eyes, her teal gaze filled with the sparkle of starlight.

Elsa blushed sheepishly. "Well, I've been practising."

The princess giggled, taking the rose and bringing it close to her face, smelling it. "Mmm... even smells lovely."

"But... its made of ice. Ice doesn't have a smell."

Anna playfully nudged Elsa's arm. "It smells of you, silly."

"Me? Are you saying I need a bath?"

"Oh, no I didn't mean-hey, are you teasing me?"

Elsa laughed. "Perhaps!"

Anna mock-pouted. "Well, I take back what I said, then!"

Leaning in closer, Elsa gazed at Anna flirtatiously. She had missed her so much and now, Anna was finally all hers. "Then perhaps I could make it up to you... with a dance?"

She held out her hand to Anna, like a prince from a fairytale. Anna reached out, taking Elsa's arm and gazing into her eyes. Elsa's heart fluttered, as she brought Anna closer. This was even more wonderful than Elsa could have imagined. This was so much better than half of her dreams.

The princess beamed. "I'd love that very much"

And so Elsa took Anna's arm and led her onto the dance floor.

They danced for as long as Elsa could stand on her two feet, waltzing around the room without a care in the world. As they danced, Elsa felt the whole world shift to one side, imagining that her and Anna were the only beings in the universe and they had infinity to spend together.

Anna was everything to Elsa. She didn't care if they were cousins or sisters. She loved this woman and that was all that mattered to her. She partly wanted to kiss her right there and then, but she held herself back. After all, it would be rather improper to kiss Anna in the middle of a dance.

The beautiful princess was giggling as Elsa spun her around, wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist. The blonde blushed as Anna squeezed her a little. She forgot how much of a good grip Anna had. Elsa pulled her closer, fully giving in to her dashing prince routine and sweeping Anna off her feet.

But eventually, the two of them got tired and Elsa headed to by the balcony overlooking the garden, she and Anna standing together, looking up at the stars that twinkled in the sky above their kingdom.

"Wow... I forgot how crystal clear the stars were back here in Arendelle," Anna admitted. "When I was in London, they'd be putting out so much smoke from the factories that on some nights you couldn't even see the moon."

"One of the many benefits of our way of life," Elsa admitted. "Though since your father did mention Arendelle would be entering a new age of progress, it wouldn't surprise me if more industry started up here."

"Oh, enough politics, just look at the sky!" Anna said, giggling. "Aren't the stars beautiful?"

"You're beautiful too."

Anna blushed. "You... you really mean that?"

Elsa took Anna's hands, gazing into her eyes. Yes, she thought, this was the right moment. All that dancing, the rose, the compliments, it had all led to this. Finally, Elsa was going to tell Anna she loved her, loved her more than the stars in the sky.

"Anna... there is something I have to tell you. Something... that I've been meaning to tell you for so many years now."

"Yes?" Anna wondered, her teal eyes gazing up at Elsa.

The words were right at the tip of Elsa's tongue. All Elsa needed to do was finally say them, to get them off her chest, to confess her true feelings... but to Elsa's dismay, the two of them were then interrupted by some unexpected company.

"Ah, Elsa, Anna," Elsa's mother said, walking out onto the balcony in her beautiful dress. "So this is where you two ran off to. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh, hello mother," Elsa greeted her, blushing awkwardly.

"Hi, Aunt Iduna!" Anna chirped. "You look really pretty. Congrats on the wedding."

"Why thank you," The Queen said. "Oh, Anna. I think your brother was asking for you."

"Oh, he was?" Elsa noticed that Anna's expression seemed to fall, before she nodded dutifully. "Tell him I'll be right there." The redhead then looked up at Elsa, sad that she had to be pulled away from her so soon. "Sorry, Els. We can catch up later, I promise."

"Oh, alright," Elsa accepted, as Anna walked off. She was a bit disheartened that Anna had to go. But... she could at least hope Cass and Rapunzel were doing better, though she still hadn't seen any sign of Cass all evening. She hoped she was okay.

Then the bride looked at Elsa, walking over and taking her hands. "Finally, we can have a moment to ourselves." She stroked Elsa's cheek. "I haven't spoken to you all day, Elsa. Are you alright?"

"Yes, mother, I'm fine," Elsa said. "I... I love your dress."

The Queen beamed. "Thank you. Who knows, you might be wearing one of these yourself one day."

 _Yeah, I kinda doubt that_ , Elsa admitted in her thoughts.

"I'm glad you are happy," Elsa said. "I'm sure Runeard will be a good husband to you and that he treats you with love and care."

"Oh, he does, he most certainly does," Iduna responded.

"But... do you still not think it's a little too soon?" Elsa wondered. "You loved father all those years. You saved his life when you were both children... and yet you moved on from him so quickly."

"Elsa, we have talked about this," Iduna stated, her voice taking on a slightly stern tone. "When you're a bit older, you'll realise that you have to learn to let go of those you love."

"Mama, I'm not a little girl any more," Elsa argued.

"I know that," Iduna said. "And yet sometimes, I still see you as one." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No, I am sorry," Elsa admitted. "I shouldn't have brought it up. Tonight is your big night... I'd rather it didn't get ruined by me and my own judgements." She leaned closer and hugged her mother tightly. "I love you, Mama."

"And I love you too, little snowflake," her mother said.

Then they head someone clearing her throat.

"Ahem, Princess, My Queen?"

Elsa looked around to see Cassandra, standing nearby in her dress uniform. Cass was a rather tall young woman, slightly older than Elsa. She was quite muscular and had short black hair. She stood smartly, hands behind her back and much like Elsa, had a ceremonial sabre at her waist.

"Oh, Cassandra," Iduna recognised her. "I'm sorry. Is there something wrong?"

"I... I need to speak to the Princess about something. Urgent."

"Oh, very well," Iduna accepted. "See you soon," she then told Elsa, before heading back to the party.

Elsa folded her arms, raising her eyebrow. Cass had certainly taken her time to show up. She better have had a good explanation for this. "Well, you picked a fine time to show your face, Cass?"

"Very, very sorry, Elsa," Cass apologised. "But... something has come up. There's an incident in the enchanted forest that needs your attention."

"The enchanted forest?" Elsa wondered. "Are Honeymaren and her people alright?"

"They're fine," Cass told her. "But..."

Elsa stared sternly at Cassandra. "Cass, what happened in the forest?"

Cass sighed. She wasn't really sure how best to put this. "It seems there is a ghost haunting the woods, Elsa. A ghost... that bares a resemblance to your late father."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Wait what?!"

xXx

**Author's Note:** Welcome one and all to my latest Elsanna AU! Me and Guppy have been working on this for quite a while now and honestly, I'm not sure if now is a good time to start posting it. I'm hoping the feedback on this first chapter will encourage me to finish it off. As you can see, we're got an adaption of Hamlet on our hands here. If you're wondering which version I'm basing this story on loosely, it's the 90s Kenneth Brannagh movie version, since when I was watching OSP's video about Hamlet, that was the version they used in that video and the styling and the decor of that movie reminded me a lot of Arendelle.

So... I should probably get this out of the way. Don't come into this story thinking it'll be like all the happy, fun, loving Elsanna fics I've done before. This story will be angsty and dark and there will be quite a big amount of death near the end. Not spoiling anything but... if you want a fic where all the gay girls get happy ever afters... might wanna go read something else. I'm just warning you in advance. There are other fics out there that will probably be happier and less murdery. Hell, I've probably written fics like that too. I don't usually do warnings like this on my stories... but I just want ya'll to be aware.

Anyway, with that out of the way, I hope you look forward to chapter 2 when that comes out! Take care


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Elsa was determined to get to the bottom of this. As she rode on the back of her horse, Frejya, towards the enchanted woods outside of Arendelle, she wondered what on earth this was about. Was the ghost of her father really haunting the enchanted forest?

Or was this just someone's insane ramblings? She wasn't sure, but she had to seek the truth. The forests north of Arendelle held many secrets. If there was a chance that her father's ghost was haunting the forest... well she needed to see for herself.

She felt bad having to have skipped out on the party for this, leaving Anna behind. But this was important to her. Anna would understand... she hoped. But as she rode down the path towards the forest on the back of her mighty steed, she was forced to push her thoughts of Anna to one side.

Cass was following behind her, on her own horse Fidella. She'd already explained that she'd gotten a message from Elsa's friends Honeymaren and Ryder, how they had seen the ghost with their very eyes. She too was concerned, but mainly for Elsa, since she had been sworn to protect her.

As they approached the four large stones that marked the entrance to the great woods, they disembarked their steeds, Elsa looking around. The darkened, eerie atmosphere made Elsa wary. It was almost as if dozens of invisible eyes were watching them from the forest of shadows that surrounded them.

Since leaving Arendelle, she'd changed into an ice outfit, with a longe cape and a jacket. It was a favourite style of hers, one that balanced royal elegance with a practicality suited for adventuring and action. Cass had also joined her, now wearing her grey and burgundy armour.

"Man this place gives me the creeps," Cass admitted, looking around.

"Hey, my mother is from these woods," Elsa explained. "And the people who live here helped me control my powers when I was younger."

"Still," Cass admitted. "I can't help but feel like something is crawling over my skin."

"It's just nerves."

Elsa soon fashioned a double-edged ice sword for herself, while Cass drew her own blade. They wandered through the woods, holding their weapons against themselves. Cass gazed at Elsa, wondering if Elsa really needed to keep using ice weapons all the time.

"One of these days, you're going to have to use your father's sword."

"I will. One day. But let's not talk about that right now. Where are Honeymaren and Ryder?"

"Elsa!"

And there they were, Honeymaren and Ryder rushing towards them. The two Northuldra seemed a little shaken up, Elsa not surprised considering what they'd been through. The blonde was just very relieved to see that they were alright.

"Maren!" Elsa cheered, melting her sword and then hugging her friend. "Thank goodness."

Honeymaren sighed, hugging Elsa back. "I'm so glad you came. Tonight had just been so crazy."

"It's alright, old friend, you have nothing to worry about," Elsa assured her. Then she put on a more serious expression. "What's this I hear about a spirit with the face of my father?"

Ryder sighed. "Some travellers got spooked by a ghost. Maren and I went to find it... and it looked exactly like your dad wearing one of his old uniforms."

"He even called you out by name," Honeymaren added.

"My name?" Elsa wondered.

"Woah," Cass stated. "You never told me that, Maren."

"It doesn't matter," Elsa responded. "Something has called me here and I want answers. Even if it isn't my father, I have to find out what it is."She looked at Honeymaren. "Where did you find this ghost, Honeymaren?"

"In a clearing to the north of where we are," Honeymaren said. She then gave Elsa a rather concerned look. "Wait... you're not planning on going there alone, are you?"

"I won't put anyone else in danger," Elsa stated. "Cass, hold the fort here."

Cass cleared her throat. "With all due respect, Elsa. I am your guard. I should go with you."

Elsa shook her head. "No, Cass. This is something I must do alone."

"But Elsa-"

"That is an order, Cass," Elsa stated. "Stay here with Maren and Ryder. Under no circumstances are you to go after me. If worst comes to the worst, go back to Arendelle."

Cass was about to protest again, but she soon realised Elsa had a point. There was no one better to deal with such magic other than her. But she still didn't have to like her running off alone into the woods without any protection. "Yes, your highness. As you wish."

Elsa nodded, creating her weapon again. She then started to make her way into the woods, following the path that Honeymaren had pointed out for her. Cass and Honeymaren watched on, Elsa soon disappearing into the trees, out of sight.

The blonde headed forward, looking around. She held her sword close to herself, prepared to fight whatever was lurking here. She'd dealt with many mystical threats to Arendelle, but this was possibly the strangest she'd encountered yet.

The woods were cold and dark. Elsa could barely see where she was going. It was so dark, she could barely see the stars above her. But she wasn't scared. Fear was one thing that had once overwhelmed her, but she had learned to dominate it.

Yet, she could feel something calling to her, something that was drawing her deeper and deeper into these woods. She couldn't describe it, but then again, it was hard to describe the ancient and powerful magic present in this ancient forest.

A soft mist began to form, low and around her feet. It was an eerie sight. Elsa looked around, keeping her sword close to her chest. She could feel whatever was calling to her grow stronger, like there was a presence hiding in the mist surrounding her.

This was almost too perfect for an ambush.

But Elsa was prepared for a fight.

_Elsa..._

The Princess turned around, hearing the strange voice. It was weak and very quiet, nearly a whisper.

_Elsa... you came..._

Elsa listened closely. The voice sounded a little louder, easier to make out. Something was indeed calling to her... and it was a voice that was almost familiar, but Elsa wasn't quite sure.

"You... what are you?"

_Don't you recognise me, Elsa?_

The voice was a little louder that time... and Elsa's eyes widened. She recognised that voice instantly. All the bedtime stories she'd read as a child, the words of kindness when Elsa was worried about the people fearing her magic, the confidence and promise that he'd always be with her.

It was indeed the voice of Elsa's father.

"But... you can't be," Elsa responded, denying it. "My father is dead! I saw his body!"

_Yes, I am indeed deceased. But my soul is not at rest. I am unable to cross over until I am avenged._

"No, I won't believe it!" Elsa shouted. "You're a monster, some evil being playing a trick on me!"

_Very well, it seems you require proof._

A howling wind blew straight at Elsa, the princess stabbing her blade into the ground to stop herself being blown into the air by the gale. It took all her strength to not be blown into the sky and carried for miles. As she tried to pin herself into the ground, she looked up and her eyes widened in awe.

At the centre of the wind, she saw a faint glow... as the spectral form of her father emerged. Pure white and slightly translucent, the ghost approached her, Elsa seeing his eyes glowing a soft blue. The wind slowly died down and hovering above the mist, stood the king.

"Papa..." Elsa whispered.

"Do you still need proof, Elsa?" her father wondered, his voice sounding more or less exactly as when he was alive, albeit with a slight echo.

Elsa got back on her own feet, gazing at him. She was a little more convinced... but she still needed proof. This still could have been some sort of elaborate trick. "T-tell me something only he would know."

"You are deeply in love with your cousin Anna," the ghost said. "You told me and your mother in good confidence and we kept your secret."

Elsa blinked in surprise. "It... it is you."

The ghost smiled kindly. "Do you still doubt me, daughter?"

"No... but how can this be possible?" Elsa asked.

The king slowly walked around Elsa, the blonde continuing to stare at the spirit of her father. Even in death, he still seemed to carry himself with the elegance and grace one would expect from a sovereign of Arendelle.

"This forest has a power unlike anything in this world. It is a conduit between the world of the living and the dead. I thought it was just a Northuldra myth that your mother told me... but I see now it is real."

"Then... because you were close to mother... you have been bound to this forest," Elsa realised. "Oh, papa... I'm so sorry. This... existence must be torture for you."

"It is Elsa. You have no idea how much pain I feel just being this way, torn between life and death," the King told her. "But you can free me, Elsa. You can save me."

"I...free you? Why?"

His countenance grew dark and for a brief moment, Elsa saw a skull behind his visage. The face of the spirit contorted in rage.

"I was betrayed...by a man I thought I could trust" His voice started to grow shaky and his hands turned into fists.

"What do you mean? What happened to you father?" Elsa asked.

"My... my brother!" he snarled, his eyes turning red. "He killed me... he's stolen my kingdom... my wife! He must pay!"

"What? Uncle Runeard?" Elsa wondered. "But he is a kind man. He has always been good to Arendelle."

"A ruse, a ruse!" The king argued. "He hated me and he hated you deeply! That is why he killed me! To take everything for himself!"

"Does...does mother know?"

The red glow faded from Agnarr's eyes, and he sighed. Panted, trying to calm down. "No... no, she does not."

Elsa inwardly sighed in relief, mainly that her father was calm again. "Then... perhaps I can bring her here and you can tell her."

"No!" Agnarr shouted, his eyes briefly flaring red again. "I can't let her see me this way!... she's already been hurt enough."

"I'm sorry..." Elsa whispered.

"No... it is alright," Agnarr told her. "I miss your mother dearly... but if you help me pass on, you'll be saving everyone in Arendelle from my monster of a brother."

"How? How do I save Arendelle?!"

"You must find a way to get Runeard to confess to his crimes publicly."

"There is no way I could do that," Elsa argued. "He is king and he has put many of his close allies on his new royal council."

"Then... you must avenge me by bloodier means," Agnarr grimly stated, his eyes starting to shift to being red again. "Elsa... you must kill him."

"What?"

Agnarr's eyes flared red again. "Kill him! Let that traitor burn for what he did to me! I WANT THAT SON OF A BITCH TO DIE!

"Father!"

Agnarr calmed down, sighing. His whole body was shaking from the rage. He knelt down, beside a large rock. Elsa just stared, wishing there was something she could do. She couldn't let her father be this way, a once-great king, now nothing more than an echo of his former self.

"I... I'm sorry... being bound to these woods as a spirt has taken a great toll on my mind... what's left of it."

Elsa couldn't help but feel guilty. Perhaps... perhaps he was right. Runeard and Hans had secretly been amassing power for themselves and there was the matter of how he seemed to address her at the wedding earlier. Her father wouldn't lie to her... and Elsa knew that if Arendelle was in danger, so was Anna.

"I will avenge you father," Elsa promised. "By any means necessary."

Agnarr's eyes glowed. "Good, good..." His eyes flared red again. "NOW GO! KILL THE BASTARD THAT ENDED MY REIGN!"

The howling gale hit Elsa square in the face, Elsa having no time to anchor herself to the ground. She was flung into the air by the whirlwind, screaming as she was shot into the sky. She was carried by the wind current, flying through the sky at great speed.

As Elsa flew over the spot where her friends had been waiting, Cassandra leapt up when she heard the scream from the forest. "Elsa!"

Falling down to the ground fast, Elsa knew she didn't have much time to stop herself from breaking every bone in her body. Quickly, Elsa crafted an ice slide for herself, sliding down it onto the ground, before collapsing in a heap after rolling around in the dirt and leaves.

Realising that any landing she could walk away from was a good one, Elsa stumbled to her feet, leaning against a tree. She panted, as Cass and Honeymaren rushed to her side.

"Elsa, are you alright?!"

"I am... I am fine," Elsa assured them, getting her strength back. "I've... I've dealt with the ghost. It shouldn't bother you any longer, Honeymaren."

"Are you sure?" Honeymaren asked. "Did you find out why it was calling to you?"

Elsa wasn't sure how to explain it. She could have told them right there and then that it was the ghost of her father, that she had now been charged with saving Arendelle from his evil brother... but then realised that the fewer people that knew the truth, the better she would be.

"Yes... it was an evil spirit, like you said," Elsa told them, making an excuse. "Don't worry, I easily destroyed it with my powers. However... when it was destroyed, the shockwave knocked me into the air."

"Good thing you landed softly," Cass remarked.

"Well... alright then," Honeymaren accepted. "Thank you, anyway."

"You're welcome," Elsa told them. She felt a little guilty about lying but... it was a necessary lie.

Cass put a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Well... you wanna head back home, Elsa?"

"Yes," Elsa said. "It's certainly been a long night."

xXx

It was a very quiet ride back to Arendelle for Elsa and Cassandra. Cass was leading on, taking Fidella's reigns. Every once in a while, she'd look over her shoulder, seeing Elsa staring down at the ground. She couldn't imagine what Elsa had just been through.

Elsa didn't even say a word. She was just so deep in thought. As they entered the city gates, Elsa reflected on the events of that very strange evening. It had started out happy, her dancing with Anna at the wedding... and now it had ended with Elsa learning that the man who had just married her mother was a murderer.

Was the ghost of her father telling the truth? Had her uncle really killed him? Or had he lost his sanity too much that he had resorted to blaming him and he really had died in a tragic accident? Elsa was certain he was telling the truth and yet... there seemed to be a part of her that was doubting it.

They kept riding through the streets of Arendelle, Elsa making sure that her horse was following closely behind Cassandra's. She was trying to look as normal as possible.

"Hey, Elsa," Cass said, looking at her. "You okay back there? We're almost home."

"Oh yes, I'm fine," Elsa responded. "I... I just feel a little shaken up."

Cass sighed. "It must have been hard, fighting that monster wearing your dad's face."

"It was... but I'm not one to give in to my fears and insecurities, not any more," Elsa promised Cass.

"Too bad we missed the rest of the party," Cass admitted. "How did things go with Anna? I didn't see her with you."

"Oh... she and I did dance and we were talking, but my mother interrupted us before I could finally tell Anna how I felt about her... and then you interrupted mother and me talking," Elsa stated.

"Oooh... sorry," Cass apologised. "Guess we're both not having good luck with our love lives."

"Well, life isn't as straightforward as we like, Cass," Elsa reminded her.

As the two of them arrived, they saw Anna, Rapunzel and Queen Iduna waiting for them, along with several of the royal guards. Elsa calmed herself down. She had to keep up the act and not let anyone suspect anything was wrong with her.

When Elsa got off her horse, Anna rushed up to her and hugged her tightly. Elsa weakly hugged her back, Anna burying her face into Elsa's shoulder.

"Thank the divines, you're safe," Anna whispered.

Elsa sighed, continuing to hug her beloved cousin. Could she really tell her she'd just found out her father had been a murderer? No... she couldn't, not until she was more certain of that fact.

Rapunzel then walked over to Cass, stroked the knight's cheek affectionately. "Hey, Cass."

"Sorry I'm late, Raps," Cass apologised. "I... I missed the party."

"It's fine, Cass. Don't worry... there will be other parties you can come to. I'm just glad you're alright."

Cass blushed a little at that.

Elsa's mother walked over to her. "Are you alright, Elsa? You look a little shaken up."

"I'll... I'll be fine Mama," Elsa assured her. "Nothing a good night's rest won't cure."

"Alright, but make sure you get plenty of it," Iduna insisted.

Anna took Elsa's hand, smiling. Her warm fingers curled around Elsa's cold digits, the blonde blushing a little from the sensation of warmth.

"Can I show you to your room, Elsa?" the redhead offered.

Elsa sighed in content, nodding happily. "Yes, Anna... I'd love that very much."

As Anna lead Elsa to her bed, the princess looked out at the horizon again, wondering about her father's words to her... and how she felt that from this moment on, the safety of the entire kingdom of Arendelle rested in her hands, as it always had done.

At least she would try and keep Anna safe. There was no one in the world she loved more than her. She would literally die for the woman she loved.

She would make sure that no matter what happened, they would get their happily ever after, even if Elsa really did have to kill Anna's father and wage a war on every single one of his allies in order to make that dream a reality.

xXx

**Author's Note:** And so, here is chapter 2! Got a fair few comments on chapter 1, so let's hope you're ready for this second part of this tale! Just to let you all know, I'm thinking I might take it slow a bit with releasing the chapters of this story. I have them all drafted out already, and I'll probably have them written completely by the end of the week, but I'd rather not pressure myself with editing too much. Hope ya'll understand.

See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Elsa was in a state of mind the next day. She hadn't slept well, tossing and turning throughout the night, haunted by the images of her father's ghost and the knowledge of what she had learned. Sure, ever since her father's passing, she hadn't slept well either, but tonight was particularly dreadful.

Eventually, when she finally awoke, it was the crack of dawn and her eyes felt very heavy. Her whole figure felt weak and numb. She felt like a shadow of her more powerful self. She just lay there on the bed, still a little shaken from her ordeal the previous night.

There was a deep sense of emptiness and regret. She felt she could have potentially seen the signs regarding what had happened to her father. Maybe she should have gone with him the day he died, to protect him. That was part of her duty, wasn't it?

As she sat up in bed after lying there for what felt like hours, she looked down at her hands. With her powers, she could have probably cast the whole world into an eternal winter in moments, cause an avalanche from the North Mountains that could bury the whole kingdom.

And yet, she had been powerless to stop her father's murder... And Runeard seizing power for himself.

Part of her had slightly hoped it had been a dream. That it was the day of the wedding again and she could get a do-over and finally confess her feelings for Anna, not to be interrupted this time. But it clearly hadn't been a dream and what had happened had indeed happened.

Just as she was thinking of getting up, Rapunzel entered the room. Her maid had a bright and cheery smile on her face as always and Elsa tried to smile back, but if she was honest, she wasn't a good actress. Anna was more the theatre nerd of the two of them.

"Morning Elsa, brought you breakfast!" the brunette chirped, carrying the tray in.

Elsa smiled. "Thanks, Rapunzel."

After putting the breakfast down, Rapunzel looked into Elsa's eyes. She gave her a look of concern. "Are you okay? You look like you've barely slept."

"That's... putting it mildly," Elsa stated, sliding her legs off one side of the bed and stretching her aching bones. }What's my schedule looking like today?"

"Well, Anna has arranged for the two of you to go and head down to the orphanage with your mom later, but this morning, the king has asked you to sit in on a council meeting."

"Oh... I see. I didn't realise he'd still do that."

"Well, your father let you sit in on meetings. No reason why you can't stop now."

"That's... that's very true," Elsa said, but she had a feeling in the back of her head that all could soon change. Everything would be normal for now, but she had a feeling Runeard could strike subtly, discreetly amassing more power and influence among the royal court.

And she wouldn't see it coming... If she hadn't already learned of his treachery.

"Elsa? Is something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Elsa noticed Rapunzel was giving her the concerned look again. She quickly fumbled an excuse. "Oh, no, I just, eh...didn't sleep well."

"Hmmm okay," Rapunzel accepted.

Elsa rubbed the sleep and funk from her eyes, turning her attention to the food beside her. "So what have we for breakfast?"

Rapunzel removed the cloche with a flourish. "Blueberry waffles with extra syrup, toast, and bacon!"

Licking her lips, Elsa started on one of the waffles. The warm, smooth taste filled her mouth and she sighed. Rapunzel spoiled her, she truly did. Truly, there was no better servant in Arendelle than her. Once she'd finished devouring the waffle, she set to the bacon.

"Mmm... Rapunzel, you're a gem, " Elsa mumbled through her mouthful of food. "You'll make someone a happy wife."

Rapunzel blushed. "Um... whose wife?"

"Cass maybe," Elsa said, grinning.

The maid turned a bright side of red, thoughts of marital bliss with gorgeous Cassandra filling her mind. "I... I suppose I would."

Elsa giggled. At least teasing Rapunzel had cheered her up.

"Well, set out my outfit for the day, please."

"O-Oh, right away, your highness, " A flustered Rapunzel stuttered.

Soon, Elsa had finished her breakfast and had changed into her usual royal suit. It was a black suit with gold and red trim, the same sort her father used to wear. It was quite rare that Elsa wore clothes that weren't made of ice, but she did like to wear them on occasion. Her hair was also done up in a ponytail.

As she headed down the hall, she saw various servants and members of the court going about their business, everything looked so normal, but Elsa knew better. Nothing was normal in her kingdom as long as there were traitors and murderers in her midst.

Elsa soon approached the council chambers, mentally preparing herself. She wanted to show up to the meeting in an ice suit, but she'd been told off by her father for that sort of thing, some of the councillors feeling a little uncomfortable since the ice outfits could sometimes imply she was more... detached from her humanity.

As she entered, she caught sight of her uncle talking with a councillor. It was only for a brief second, but already, it made blood boil. Internally, she was seething with rage, as the voice of her father's spirit echoed through her head at that moment.

_NOW GO! KILL THE BASTARD THAT ENDED MY REIGN!_

She suddenly felt dizzy, stroking her head. Part of her wanted to create an ice dagger and strike her uncle right through the head... but Elsa managed to control herself. As angry as she was... She couldn't do that. If she had to resort to killing the man, doing it in front of his closest advisors was probably not a great plan.

Runeard looked over at her, smiling at Elsa. "Ah, Princess. We've been waiting for you."

"Uncle," Elsa said, bowing.

She headed into the room, trying to remain calm and composed. However, as she approached the table, she noticed a new face at the council table. Hans, sat very close to his father. What was he doing here... and why was he in her old spot? As far as she knew, he was only in charge of Arendelle's navies.

"Uncle... why is Hans sat where I usually sit?" Elsa wondered. "I believe since I was my father's heir, he would always have me sit next to him."

The advisors all looked around, Runeard looking directly at Elsa. Elsa felt a deeply unsettling feeling in her gut as she saw the look on his face, one that hid an evil sense of glee.

"Because there's going to be a few changes around here," Runeard said.

"And... What changes might those be, uncle?" the princess inquired.

"Well for one thing... you are no longer next in line for the throne," Hans started, butting in.

"Son, please," Runeard argued.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Runeard sighed. "Since I have taken the throne, I believe it is better that the crown be passed to someone of my direct bloodline. And since Hans is my oldest..."

"I am now the heir," Hans finished.

"And I was planning to tell you in a gentler manner," the king said, glaring at his son.

Elsa let the information sink in. And as it did... A plan began to form in her mind. Clearly, Runeard was acting faster than she would have guessed. If she had any intent on making any moves against him... she had to start making plans soon. Otherwise, she could very well be cast aside.

She dipped a bow at the waist. "As my...king commands. I am merely his servant."

"Of course, there is still a place for you in all this," Runeard told her. "Your duty as royal ice sorceress still stands, as is your great role as protector of this kingdom."

"If anything, Elsa, this should take a few weights off your shoulders," Hans added.

"I suppose so. And if something should happen to Hans?"

"Ah, well, then you shall rule. Then if you, ahem, are met with an end, Anna shall rule."

There was some comfort in that. Arendelle would be in good hands. But it all still didn't sit well with Elsa. None of it did. It was clear Runeard didn't trust her and Elsa knew Hans and his father were like two peas in a pod. It was clear who Runeard had more faith in.

Yet as she began to plan, she did not need to show concern. "As my king desires."

Runeard smiled. "Well, with that settled, let's move on to our first agenda of the day."

xXx

That meeting hadn't gone well for Elsa. She was starting to worry even more about her place in Runeard's new court. Could he plan on killing her like he'd done her father? She didn't know and couldn't predict what his full intentions were or how many allies he had.

But as she walked to where she was to meet her mother and Anna, she was already thinking of what to do. She needed allies of her own. She needed to form a secret rebellion against her uncle. But she was worried about getting others mixed up in this, especially Anna.

This was her fight, not someone else's.

 _I may have to let Cassandra in on this, or...maybe not,_ Elsa debated in her head.

"Elsa!" She hard a voice calling to her.

The blonde then looked up, seeing Anna running towards her. A bright radiant smile filled her face as she bounded towards Elsa, the skirt of her dress fluttering behind her. At that moment, all of Elsa's worries seemed to melt away with Anna's warmth.

Jumping at her, the strawberry-blonde princess grinned, hugging Elsa tightly. "There you are!" She stared up at Elsa, those long eyelashes fluttering and those teal eyes filled with adoration. Elsa was weak for that wonderful gaze of Anna's.

Blushing, Elsa accepted the embrace, a little lost for words. Heavens why did Anna have to be so adorable. "Oh... hello, Anna," she said in a rather small voice, just staring at her. She didn't know what else to say... should she say she loved her?

No... that had to wait. Getting into a relationship with Anna would only complicate her goals of stopping Runeard. Besides, if Runeard was planning against her... wasn't it possible he could hurt Anna to get to her, even if Anna was his daughter.

"Was thinking you weren't going to show up," Anna remarked.

"S-Sorry, I got stuck in a council meeting all morning," Elsa apologised, stuttering a little. Why was she stuttering? She was way more composed and confident than this.

"Ah okay, I understand, " Anna accepted. "You'd never catch me in one of those boring meetings."

"Shame," Elsa remarked. "I think you'd actually make a good queen."

Anna laughed. "You think so, huh? Well, I think you'd actually be better."

Elsa smiled. "Who knows... maybe we'll both be Queens."

Both girls blushed, realising what that meant. Elsa was the reddest. One of her dreams from when she was younger, when she'd first started to have feelings for Anna was the two of them, sitting together on thrones, holding one another hand, ruling side by side as wives.

"Oh... not like that," Elsa stated. "Shit... I..."

"It's fine," Anna corrected her, giggling. "Come on, we better get ready. There's a forecast for snow so we should wrap up warm."

Eventually, Elsa and Anna were changed into their travelling outfits. Elsa noticed that a light snow had fallen and had changed into a winter version of her usual ice outfit, with a furrier collar and a longer cape, while Anna was wearing a cute pink and blue dress with a long cape and a furry hat.

As she watched Anna skip ahead, she had to blush at how cute she was. If Cass or Rapunzel could see her, they'd tease her for how smitten she was.

"Huh, can't believe winter is almost here," Anna pointed. "Remember that one Christmas we spent together?"

Elsa chuckled. "How could I forget? We rode your new bike around the halls and knocked the Christmas tree over."

"And your mom was so angry!" Anna cheered, giggling.

Soon, the two of them arrived at the carriage, Elsa's mother waiting for them. Iduna was wearing a long purple dress with a long hooded cape, etched in patterns of the Northuldra. Again, Elsa felt pleased that her mother was displaying her heritage with pride.

"Come along you two," Iduna said. "I think those orphans are going to be delighted with a visit from Arendelle's two favourite princesses."

Elsa smiled. "Yes, it's certainly going to make my day."

The three royals got into the carriage, which then headed off into the town, towards the orphanage. Elsa had to admit, she liked to see the children happy, using her powers to entertain them. It reminded her of when she and Anna were little and Elsa would show off her powers to the innocent baby princess.

And Elsa had a personal interest in the orphanage too, considering it was where Cassandra had grown up, before she was later adopted by the former captain of the Arendellian guard.

Anna sighed as she looked out of the window at the snow-covered scene. She didn't know which season she liked more, summer or winter, but she knew right now, she was in love with what she was seeing from the window of her carriage.

"I love winter," she said, sighing.

 _And I love you, Anna,_ Elsa said in her thoughts.

Iduna noticed the longing look her daughter gave her stepsister and hid a smile. She and Agnarr knew all about Elsa's feelings for her cousin and she hoped that one day, they could finally tell each other how they felt. Them getting together, at last, would be the last thing she needed in order to truly feel happy again.

She'd even partly considered helping them get together herself, but realised that it wasn't her place. But she knew for a fact that when Elsa eventually became Queen, she'd be very lucky to have someone like Anna at her side, as her beloved wife.

Eventually, the three of them reached the Orphanage. It was a rather old looking, wooden building on the outskirts of the town. They could see the inside was lit by candles, and as they stopped, Anna shivered a little from the cold, not that she minded it.

"We've arrived, your majesty," the driver called to them.

"Thank you, Alarik," Iduna replied, getting out of the carriage.

Elsa and Anna got out together, Elsa looking around. The snow... relaxed her somewhat. She'd almost forgotten about what had worried her earlier... but she kept it in her mind. Even now, when she was supposed to be having fun, she could hear her father's voice again.

"I'll go inside and make sure all the children are present for when you two enter," Iduna explained.

"O-Okay, mama," Elsa accepted, watching her mother enter the small house.

While they were alone, Elsa thought about finally telling Anna how she felt or about her father... but Elsa couldn't bring herself to. The first one she knew Anna would be happy about. But the second... well, she didn't want Anna to be all upset in front of those children.

They were here to see the kingdom's favourite princesses and Elsa didn't want that image to be ruined, nor did she want Anna to be sad. A beautiful girl like her didn't deserve to feel sad... and yet, Elsa knew Anna would eventually discover the truth one day.

"You okay, Elsa?" Anna wondered.

"Um... fine," Elsa said. "Just thinking about... things."

Anna raised her eyebrow. "You sure? You have been acting a bit... odd since you went to the forest last night."

"I'm fine, Anna," Elsa insisted.

"Did something bad happen? Ooh, if something did I'm gonna murder Cass!"

"No no, everything is fine. Please don't murder my bodyguard."

"Oh, sorry," Anna apologised, realising she'd gotten carried away again.

Elsa looked over at Anna. Perhaps she could at least partly explain herself. She didn't want Anna to worry and didn't want that to upset her either. But she had to choose her words carefully again, to not give away too much.

"Well... Your father has made your brother the new royal heir to the throne instead of me."

Anna's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"I... I don't know," Elsa admitted. "I'm still the royal ice sorceress... but I am worried. I know he and I haven't really spoken all that much, but I do fear he may be casting me aside."

Reaching over, Anna took Elsa's hands. "It's alright. I can talk to my father and tell him he's made a mistake. You should be the heir, Elsa. I mean, you were born like two months before Hans, so you're the oldest out of the three of us."

"No, I don't want to make this situation worse," Elsa insisted. "And I don't want you getting mixed up in it."

"Mixed up?" Anna wondered. "Elsa, what the heck is going on? Tell me."

Looking into Anna's eyes, Elsa felt she had screwed up. Anna was deeply concerned now. She could sense something was wrong. Sweat dripped from her brow as Elsa felt anxiety flow through her. She felt relieved to see her mother poking her head out from the corner of the orphanage's front door.

"Girls!" Iduna called. "The kids are ready for you!"

"Coming mother!" Elsa called back before she turned to face Anna again and sighed. "It'll have to wait till later."

"Well, all right. But you know that you can talk to me about anything, right?" Anna took Elsa's hand earnestly. "I want to be there to help you."

Feeling her heart warm at the gesture, Elsa smiled fondly at Anna. "I know."

Then Anna grinned. "Besides, Hans drives me bonkers too, so if he gets on your nerves, I'll pulverize him."

Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "That's good to know."

And with that, the two of them headed into the orphanage, joining Elsa's mother in entertaining the children.

xXx

**Author's Note:** And here is Chapter 3! Hope it wasn't too much of a wait hehe. I'm gonna try and edit a few more chapters of this tomorrow, but in the meantime, enjoy this chapter! And yes, the entire story is all written now... I just need to actually go out and edit all the chapters xD Oh joy oh joy...

Anyway, see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"Elsa, no."

"Cass, this is a good opportunity," Elsa insisted.

"Elsa come on!" Cass groaned.

"Cass, you are never going to get a better chance to tell Rapunzel how you feel!"

The Princess and her personal guard were in the castle gardens. Rapunzel was out there, tending to her personal plot of flowers. She adored them, especially sunflowers. Elsa remembered how she once made Anna a flower crown of them for her birthday when they were children.

Sunflowers, Anna's favourite as well. Even now, Elsa could remember the beaming smile on Anna's face as she ran around giddily with the flower crown on her head. And right now, all she wanted was for Cassandra and Rapunzel to be happy as well.

Their budding relationship was one of the few things that were keeping her sane these days, ever since learning what had happened to her father. It gave her hope that despite the tragedy and woe, people were still being happy and still falling in love.

Cass sighed. "I mean..."

"Cass, I already gave her the day off to tend to these flowers of hers," Elsa expressed. "I practically laid out the red carpet for you."

Taking a deep breath and standing proud, Cass nodded. "Alright, alright... but you'll make sure I've got a hankie if things go bad right? "

"Nothing will go wrong, Cass," Elsa assured her. "But if things do go bad, I'll be here for you."

"Thank you, Elsa... you've always been a good friend to me."

"As have you been to me," Elsa said, before playfully nudging her shoulder. "Now get going before I have to push you over there with a gust of my ice wind."

The swordswoman nodded, before walking down to Rapunzel. Elsa saw the expression on her face grow more confident. Elsa felt a deep sense of pride that two of her dearest friends were finally going to get together. She just hoped that one day, she and Anna could be just as lucky.

Cass kept marching forward to Rapunzel, steeling her nerves. For all these years, she'd loved her... and now she was finally going to tell her. She was the strongest and bravest warrior in Arendelle besides Elsa, of course. She could do this. But she suddenly felt nervous again when she finally got close.

Rapunzel was simply beautiful. Her short brown hair, those lovely green eyes and those sun-kissed cheeks. She was adorable and sweet and Cass felt unworthy of someone as divine as her. But she had to try and make an effort. She was going to confess her feelings today.

"R-Raps?"

The maid looked up. "Oh! Hey, Cass!"

"I... I heard you were down here," Cass stated.

"Of course I am silly," Rapunzel said, giggling. "This is _my_ plot of flowers."

"I... I think you've done pretty well with them," Cass admitted. "I mean, I don't know much about flowers... but they're beautiful."

 _Flower talk? Really, Cass?_ Elsa groaned internally. Cass was good with a sword... But when it came to other women, she was a clueless dork. It honestly reminded Elsa of herself and how she still hadn't confessed to Anna, though at least she had a good excuse for that.

Rapunzel grinned. "Oh, that's so sweet of you!"

Cass glanced over at Elsa, who was mouthing 'Just tell her you dork' to her. Putting on her confident face again, she cleared her throat. She wasn't going to make a fool of herself, not today. She walked up to Rapunzel, taking the brunette's hands.

"Rapunzel... I have something I want to tell you."

"Yes?" Rapunzel asked, her beautiful green eyes wide with curiosity.

Cass blushed softly. How could she resist that adorable face? The words were on the tip of her tongue, but they were soon lost again. Realising actions spoke louder than words, Cass simply just went to hell with it and grabbed Rapunzel, kissing her deeply.

And Rapunzel kissed back just as deeply, holding her close. She sighed, wrapping her arms around the proud knight of Arendelle. She then lifted up off the ground as Cass deepened the kiss, both of their hearts pulsing in their chests. Cass felt so relieved.

Elsa quietly giggled.

After a few moments, Cass and Rapunzel parted, both slightly breathless.

"I...wow..." Rapunzel said

Cass chuckled. "My sentiments exactly."

Rapunzel grinned, wrapping her arms around Cass's neck as she held her close. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to finally do that"

Cass sighed, holding Rapunzel close. "I... I love you Raps."

Elsa smiled happily, thankful that Cass had finally found true love. Seeing them finally kiss after all those years of yearning and pining had been so worth it. It had actually just made her day. She hoped... that she and Anna could be the same, that she could finally kiss her just as beautifully.

Speaking of which...

"Elsa!"

Elsa turned at the sound of her name. It was Anna, skipping towards her in what seemed to be a new green dress, with a long flowing skirt and her hair done up in a bun. She smiled warmly, seeing Anna's freckles glow in the sunlight of the garden.

"There you are!" Anna said, grinning. "I've been looking all over for you."

She then noticed Cass and Rapunzel together. They were still holding one another and Cass had brought her new love in for another deep, passionate kiss. Anna had to giggle at the sight, covering her mouth.

"Oh... did they?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, let's give the lovebirds some privacy."

"Yes, I agree, " Anna replied with a smirk. "You know what they say about birds and bees."

Elsa offered her arm. "Shall we?"

Anna took it and Elsa led her to somewhere more private. They wandered the halls together, chatting for what seemed like an age. Elsa could never be bored talking to Anna about everything and nothing, but still, she wished she could tell her how she felt.

"Is that a new dress you're wearing, Anna?" Elsa wondered.

The princess nodded, curtseying in her new dress, the skirt flowing out. She looked up at Elsa and smiled. "Mhm! It just arrived from the dressmaker this morning. I... I figured a new dress would be more fitting my new role."

"Well, you look as beautiful as ever," Elsa complimented her with a grin.

Anna laughed. "You always say that."

"Because... it is true," Elsa responded, trying very hard not to blush.

The strawberry blonde laughed even harder. "Oh please. There are much prettier women in Arendelle than me. I'm just... ordinary."

 _Not to me, you're not,_ Elsa thought. To Elsa, Anna was not only the most beautiful woman in Arendelle, but the most beautiful woman in the whole world.

"But..." Anna then spoke, Elsa noticing her voice changing in tone. "I came to check in on you. After we went to the orphanage yesterday, we didn't get much chance to speak."

"You're... you're right," Elsa stated. "When we got back, we had dinner and then well, we didn't really talk much."

Nodding, Anna walked closer to her cousin. "So I was thinking... do you wanna tell me what's going on?"

Elsa's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Elsa... something happened to you when you went to the forest the other night," Anna stated. "Something that's gotten you spooked. I'm worried about you, Elsa. You're more than just my cousin and best friend... you're my sister."

Panicking, Elsa didn't know what to respond. Was now really the right time to tell her this? Yes, she had told her they'd speak about what was going on another time... but did that time have to be now? Elsa was still conflicted... and she just wanted to spend an afternoon not worrying about it all.

"Elsa... please tell me what's wrong."

Looking at Anna, she saw the deep concern in her eyes. She wasn't going to let this go, as these things tended to be when Anna was involved. The redhead took her hands, silently pleading. Elsa sighed. There was only one way out of this. She had to tell Anna.

"Alright... but not here. Not out in the open," Elsa stated. "Follow me. "

They went through an arch that led off to another part of the garden. It was a rather secluded spot. No one rarely ever came here, except for Elsa when she would often want some peace and quiet. She looked around, making sure no guards or servants were there to hear them.

When she was sure that she and Anna were truly alone, Elsa led her over to a garden bench and sat her down. For a few seconds, Elsa thought she saw someone moving past, but it was clearly in her mind. She was so scared about this. She hadn't told anyone, not even Cassandra yet.

"What...what I'm about to say, you can't tell anyone else."

Anna furrowed her brow but nodded. "Of course. I won't say a word."

"Okay..." Elsa took a deep breath. "When I went into the forest... I met the ghost of my father."

"W... what?" Anna said in disbelief. "But... how is that possible?"

"Something to do with the magic of the forest, the same magic that gave me my powers," Elsa explained. "But that doesn't matter much. What matters is that..."

"Is what?"

"He... he told me the person that killed him was your father, Anna. King Runeard murdered my father to gain the throne for himself."

Anna just stared shock... before her expression turned to one of anger. She wasn't taking this well. "No... no that's not true! My father is a good man. He wouldn't kill his own brother!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Elsa argued. "He swooped in to marry my mother, made Hans heir instead of me!"

"He made a mistake!" Anna shouted.

"Anna, for the love of god, stop being so naive and open your eyes!" Elsa insisted. "Your father is evil and he's probably plotting to kill me!"

Anna just stared, tears forming in her eyes. "No... No, he's not evil, Elsa... you are! How dare you say such lies about my father! The man who loved me with all his heart after my mother died!"

Elsa turned away, trying not to cry herself. "I know. But...I..." She took a deep breath. "If...if I brought you proof, would you believe me?"

"Do... you really think I'm that naive?" Anna argued.

"Anna, please, just listen!"

"No, I won't listen anymore!" Anna shouted, standing up. "Damn it, Elsa. I love you! I can't bear to see you like this!"

"And I love you too!" Elsa argued. "I've always loved you! That's why I'm telling you this! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Anna gaped. "You...you what?"

The blonde covered her mouth, realising the cat was out of the bag now... but there wasn't much she could do about it. Elsa turned back to her cousin, taking her hands again. "I do. I've loved you for so long. I was planning to tell you the night of the wedding, but then...the spirit of my father had been seen in the Enchanted Forest."

"Then...that's what you went to investigate that night," Anna breathed.

"Yes!" Elsa finished. "Please, Anna, listen to me."

"I... I just can't," Anna sobbed. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." She turned and ran back into the castle.

"Anna, wait!" Elsa called but Anna was already gone. "Oh... fuck me..." She sat down and buried her face in her hands. She felt a failure. A complete and utter failure. Why couldn't she have just kept it to herself? But Anna was bound to find out anyway.

But her heart was so full of guilt and regret. In trying to tell Anna about what had happened, to try and protect her... she'd only hurt the woman she loved. And even worse had likely hurt their chances of actually becoming a couple and being happy at all.

She had a gut feeling about what would happen. Even if she went through with her plan... Anna would likely call her a traitor and never forgive her.

Unfortunately, Cassandra chose that moment to come running up. "Elsa, it went fantastic! We've got a date tomorrow to see the opera and..." she stopped when she saw Elsa with her head in her hands.

"Elsa...what happened?"

Elsa looked up at her friend, crying. "I screwed up, that's what happened. "

"Do... do you want to talk about it?"

Elsa sighed. "No... not right now," she stated, getting up and wiping the tears from her eyes. "But come see me after your date with Rapunzel, Cass. I have something I need to tell you both about."

"Will... will you be okay?"

"No," Elsa simply said, before making her way to her chambers. She rushed through the halls as fast as she could, the tears streaming down her cheeks. She needed to get to her room, to vent and let it all out. When she finally reached her bedroom, she ran inside and slammed the door behind her. Groaning and sighing, she growled angrily.

"WHY FATHER?!" She cried out. "WHY DID YOU CURSE ME WITH THIS KNOWLEDGE?!"

She threw her hands across the room, ice blasts and shards smashing and breaking everything in the room in a storm of magic. She shouted, screamed, tore the wallpaper from the walls and knocked cabinets over onto the floor with strength.

Then, she collapsed to the floor in tears, crying heavily. More and more did the tears roll down her faces, and she breathed shakily. She wasn't okay at all, not one bit. Not since her father's death had she been this upset. Eventually, she curled up by the wall, her tears drying slightly.

Elsa groaned, panting as she saw the devastation. Her magic was a beautiful gift, but when her emotions were out of control, it became a terrible curse. Elsa was just thankful it was only her room that had been trashed. She.. felt bad that Rapunzel would have to probably sweep a lot of this up.

"Why... why did I have to be the one to bear this burden?" she wondered. "Why me? Why should I overthrow my uncle... it makes no difference to me... Anna is all that matters."

Then she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. In the mirror, she saw a broken, scared young woman. Not the person who was going to overthrow a corrupt king and his many allies. No, Elsa needed to be the Queen of Arendelle that she had always been destined to be.

"No... Arendelle is more important than the woman I love. I am the Crown Princess, even if that title has been stripped from me."

She crafted a tiara in her hands and placed it on her head, staring at her image in the mirror. She... she certainly looked the part of a divine, regal queen.

Making a few adjustments to her suit with her magic, Elsa posed in front of the mirror, sighing. In her heart, she was the one true queen... and yet, some part of her still doubted if this was the right choice to make, if this was the right path she wanted to go down.

"To be Queen, or not to be Queen... that is the question," Elsa pondered. "On the one hand... if I simply just pretend I was mad and apologise to Anna, we can get married and go live up in the forest or my ice palace. We could forget about all of this and just enjoy the happy ever after I've so wanted."

Then she stared at the crown.

"But... if I become Queen, I can punish my uncle and make sure Arendelle doesn't suffer under his rule. I may lose Anna's love... but I will be able to protect this kingdom."

Elsa didn't know which path to choose. Either way people would suffer. If she chose Anna, people in Arendelle would suffer at the hands of her uncle. But if she chose the throne, Anna and those closest to her would suffer. People could potentially die based on what choice she would make.

"It seems I am at a crossroads of fate," Elsa admitted. "Do I choose love... or my kingdom?"

But Elsa knew there was only one choice she could make. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.

"I choose my kingdom," Elsa stated. "I choose to be Queen."

xXx

Meanwhile, Hans was in the war room, planning out the new patrol routes for Arendelle's navies. He rather enjoyed having this new position. It suited him well, especially if he was to one day put his own plans into action and become king himself.

Just then, General Mattias looked over at him. Hans groaned inwardly. The good general had been serving the royal family even before his father had been born... and had been quite a good friend to King Agnarr in particular. He and Hans had never gotten on and he was always objecting.

Hans would have probably had him exiled if he wasn't still a popular figure among the royal court. Sure, he and his father had brought many of their loyalists close to them, but Mattias was one of the few men they knew they could never replace, not without a scandal of some kind.

"Your highness... are you sure you want to have our ships sailing in this area?" Mattias wondered. He then pointed to a portion of the map in front of them, spread out over the vast table. "Tagora has always been hostile to us. If we're shown even near their waters, our troops might be put in danger."

"Not when we're going to be using our new fleet of ironclad ships," Hans said. "No one in our neck of the woods has ships like those. They'll learn to either respect our military might or suffer."

"All due respect... this would just provoke further hostilities," Mattias noted. "Wouldn't you prefer if we tried not to start any wars?"

Hans sighed. He had just about had enough of Mattias's objections. "Are you trying to say that I am making a wrong decision here, General?"

"I'm merely advising caution, Prince Hans. I was serving this monarchy since before you were born. You should be wise to listen to me."

Hans was about to argue back again, when the door burst open and Anna rushed into the room. She ran past all the other generals and officers standing around the table, crashing into him. She was crying heavily, pressing her face into his chest.

"Hans!" she cried. "Help me... please..." She continued to sob into Hans's shirt, the Prince hugging his little sister back. He didn't know what was going on... but Anna was making quite a scene. But he couldn't be mad at her, at least not in front of the generals.

"Anna!" Hans exclaimed. "What's... what's wrong?"

"It was Elsa!" Anna sobbed, hugging him. "She... she..."

"Shhhh, shhh," Hans whispered, stroking her hair. "It's okay. I'm here now, don't worry."

He looked around at the gathered military officers. "Would you fine ladies and gentlemen please step out for a moment? My sister and I need some privacy."

The officers all left, Mattias giving Hans a cold stare before he left the room. Hans knew he hadn't seen the last of him, but he had other matters to attend to, such as what his sister-in-law had done to upset Anna so badly like this. As far as he knew, they were the closest of friends.

But, whatever was going on, Hans was going to find out. As Anna continued to cry, he reached over and stroked her hair as she hugged him tightly. The older brother comforted his younger sister, being as gentle as possible to ensure that he seemed genuine.

"We're alone now, little sister," Hans whispered. "It's alright. You can speak now."

Anna pulled away, trying to wipe away the continuing stream of tears. "It... it was Elsa. She... she told me why she'd been acting so strange... she accused our father of murdering uncle Agnarr!"

"What? B-But that's... that's preposterous!" Hans responded. However, on the Inside, he was gravely concerned. How could Elsa have found out about that? Fortunately for him, he was a good actor. "I was there when our uncle died. Mercenaries jumped our carriage and Agnarr was knocked off a cliff to his death."

"But... she claims different," Anna whimpered. "She said father killed him."

Hans sighed, looking into Anna's eyes. "And where has she gotten this proof from?"

"She said his ghost told her," Anna told him. "Something about his spirit wanting vengeance... oh gods, Hans what's happened to her?"

The older brother looked from side to side. He knew he had to give Anna an excuse. "It is as I feared. Elsa... has not taken her father's death well. It was this reason why father made me heir instead of her."

"You mean... you mean it wasn't a mistake?"

"No, we merely didn't want to burden Elsa with so much responsibility," Hans stated. "You know how those powers of hers work, tied to her emotions and all. Grief is a strong emotion, Anna."

"So... you're the heir so Elsa isn't under so much pressure," Anna accepted.

"Anna... it's probably for the best you don't speak to Elsa for a while, okay? She's clearly going through a bad time. But don't worry... I'm sure this will all be over soon."

"You... you mean that?"

"Of course... and when she's back to her old self again, you can finally tell her how you feel."

"Yes... yes, I can," Anna admitted.

Hans tilted her chin up, smiling. "Good... now, you should get to your room and have some rest. I'll let you be excused from dinner and have the maids bring your food to your room."

"Oh... okay," Anna accepted. "Thank you, Hans."

She smiled and left the room, feeling a little better about herself. When Anna was gone, Hans's expression turned to one of concern. If Elsa knew enough about what had happened the day Agnarr died... well he and his father would need to be careful with their next moves.

"Hmmm... I should report to father about this."

xXx

Hans headed up to his father's study, full of worry about what could happen? Surely, Elsa hadn't really met Agnarr's ghost, had she? Whatever the truth was, she knew that he and his father had murdered the king and she was likely plotting some kind of uprising.

As he made his way down the hall, he soon arrived at his father's study. The king was likely in there, attending to the affairs of state, but this was definitely a matter that needed to be brought to his attention. Raising his hand Hans then knocked on the door.

"Father, are you in?"

"Come in, Hans my boy."

The prince opened the door and walked in. His father, Runeard, was reading through letters, marking ones of importance. However, once Hans had stood before his desk, he then took off his glasses, putting down the pen and looking up at his son.

"What is it, son?"

"We... have a situation, father," Hans said, closing the door behind him. " A rather grave one that may complicate our plans."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I just got paid a visit from my dear little sister. Apparently, Elsa upset Anna just now... by insisting that you killed her father."

Runeard stopped and looked down for a moment. The emotion was drained from his face as he grew slightly concerned, then he looked up at Hans, asking only simply...

"How much does she know?"

"I'm not sure," Hans answered. "But Elsa is no liar, my lord. If she has found some evidence or someone saw us kill the king, then all of this will have been for nothing."

"What have you told Anna?"

"I played the whole kind older brother thing, assuring her that Elsa was going through a phase and she'll be right as rain eventually," Hans explained. "It's a good thing Anna still has the mind of a little girl. She really is as stupid as she looks."

Runeard stood up. "We need to take serious action about this, my boy," he stated. "Even though most of my brother's supporters are no longer in the royal court, Elsa is not to be underestimated. She is still adored by the people. If she tries to go public with this... we could see the citizens turn against us."

"Yes, sir, I agree," Hans agreed. "We need to keep an eye on her."

"But how do you suggest we do that?" Runeard asked. "She's bound to have figured out we'll be onto her by now."

"Might I suggest... sending someone close to her to keep an eye on her?"

"Who? That deviant guard of hers? She'd never agree to it."

"Oh, not Cassandra. She's much too loyal to the Princess to betray her," Hans said. "We need someone outside of all this. Someone who will be a fresh face for Elsa."

Runeard smirked. "I think I know who you're getting at."

Hans nodded. "Yes... shall I send a letter to our old friend, Lord Bjorgman?"

"Yes," Runeard agreed. "I think it would do Elsa good to see an old friend again."

"Indeed sir," Hans stated. "It would do her a world of good."

xXx

**Author's Note:** Ooof, this was certainly an angsty one, that's for sure. Hope it doesn't break your hearts too much. It's... only gonna get worse from here honestly xD Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time!

Take care!


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Kristoff Bjorgman stared out of the window at the rolling hills going past as he sat on his train, grassy plains and mountainous peaks surrounding him from every side. He had certainly missed the scenic beauty of the land where he had grown up, not to mention the culture, the weather... and of course the people.

Had he not been so busy assisting with his family's ice harvesting empire overseas, he'd have visited home sooner. But he wasn't exactly coming home just to reconnect with his roots. He was coming home on some more... important personal business.

A day or so earlier, his father had received a letter from Arendelle, regarding his childhood friend Princess Elsa.

His family had been very close to the king, and as such, Kristoff had grown up together with Elsa and Anna. He was closest to Elsa best, what with his love of ice and Elsa being born with her ice magic. He'd even fought alongside her when Arendelle was engaged in a short skirmish with the Southern isles when he was younger.

Kristoff also... did have some feelings for Elsa's cousin Anna, but he knew that she was in love with Elsa more. He remembered how he was the one to help Anna understand her feelings for her cousin, joking how he was a "love expert". He just hoped that in all his time away, both of them had been able to finally find each other.

But the message he'd received implied that wasn't the case. Things were grim between the two cousins... and Kristoff wanted to put things right. He looked down at his gold timepiece, attached to a chain in his jacket's top pocket.

"Hmmm, should be in Arendelle soon," he muttered to himself.

He laid back in his chair, sighing. He didn't know all the details of what was apparently going on, but he was worried about Elsa. She'd had trouble in relation to her connection between her powers and her emotions. One wrong angry or depressive spell and Elsa could likely trigger an ice age.

Fortunately, it didn't seem that bad, Arendelle was of course still standing, but Kristoff was still concerned.

"Okay, Elsa, just what the hell have you gotten yourself into," he wondered.

Eventually, Kristoff's train arrived at the rather small station on the outskirts of Arendelle. The city wasn't too large, but large enough for substantial connections like a rail system and a large harbour that invited in all sorts of trade. As the train pulled into the station, Kristoff got up, grabbing his hat and suitcase.

As he stepped off the train, the sound of steam hissing from the engine, he looked around. The familiar cold wind of Arendelle hit him, blowing down from the North Mountains. He was taken back to when he was a child for a moment, surrounded by ice and snow.

"Well... home sweet home," he admitted.

Walking onto the platform, he looked around. The letter had stated that someone was to meet him there... but so far, no one had shown up.

"Kristoff!" a voice called to him.

Turning around, Kristoff saw a familiar man wearing a grey overcoat and brown hair. He recognised the sideburns from a mile away.

"Hans," Kristoff said, walking up to him and shaking his hand politely. In truth, Kristoff didn't think too highly of Hans. He would often have to protect Anna and Elsa from him when they were younger when Hans liked to pick on them, especially Anna.

"Good to see you," Hans stated. "I'm sorry to pull you away from your father's company like this."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," Kristoff replied, following Hans as they walked out of the station together and out into the street. "I've been meaning to come back for a while."

The two of them got into a nearby carriage, Hans gesturing to the driver to take them to castle. As the carriage headed down the cobbled path towards the bridge connecting the castle to the rest of the city, he looked over at Kristoff.

"So... I take it you have a feeling why we asked you to come back?"

"Something about Elsa upsetting Anna, right?" Kristoff assumed. "The letter didn't give many details. Are they... okay?"

"Not exactly," Hans explained. "You see, Elsa, the other day, told Anna that my father, of all people, was behind the death of my uncle. You might have heard about his passing a few months back."

Kristoff nodded. "Yes, I meant to come back for the funeral, but I was busy with work at the time. I sent Elsa a letter, but she never wrote back. I heard Queen Iduna recently remarried too. But... your father? Killing King Agnarr? That's absurd. I always heard the two of them were super close."

"It is ridiculous, I agree, but somehow, Elsa's gotten that into her head," Hans stated. "She's obviously going into hysteria from her grief. I... I hoped you might be able to help her. Everyone else has struggled. Not even Cassandra, her personal guard, has been able to get a word out of about it."

"I... I can do what I can," Kristoff responded. "But Elsa must have a good reason if she thinks that your dad killed the king. Elsa's not the kind of woman to make something up."

"That is also why I asked you here," Hans said. "Because... if Elsa goes too far with this little train of thought, it might be disastrous, not just for herself, but for the whole kingdom. I want you to tell us what's going on with her. My father considers it... as a matter of national security."

Kristoff stared at Hans. "You mean you want me to spy on her?"

"I... I wouldn't have put it in words like that," Hans said. "But that is the general gist of it."

"Hans, Elsa is my best friend. She's not gonna start a fucking revolution."

"We live in strange, uncertain times, my friend," Hans expressed.

Kristoff sighed. He didn't want to believe it... but now that Hans had told him what was apparently going on, he needed to find out. He would play along with this, for now, to see where it led, but he still had a gut feeling that Hans was partly lying about this.

It sounded like Elsa was in a worse situation than he could have possibly imagined.

"Okay, okay," Kristoff said. "When do you want me to go see her?"

"Well, perhaps dinner tonight."

He nodded. "I can do that."

Hans smiled. "Keep her talking and try and figure out what's really going on. That's all."

"Got it. By the way, how is Anna?"

Hans sighed. "As best as she can. She hasn't really spoken to Elsa since she came to me. It pains me to see my own little sister hurt like this. Such a young, delicate flower, hurt by the closest friend she's ever had."

"I... I wouldn't blame her," Kristoff admitted.

"And it tears her up, Kristoff. Those two were thick as thieves. Now she won't speak to Elsa save for at meals asking to pass the salt or other such trivial matters. I fear that if nothing is done... their friendship might never recover. So I ask you to do this for the good of them. I know how close they both were to you."

"Again," Kristoff replied. "I'll do all I can."

Hans patted his shoulder. "Good man, Kristoff. I knew I could count on you."

Soon they arrived at the castle, the carriage stopping in the middle of the courtyard. As Kristoff and Hans stepped out, some of the servants walked up and got Kristoff's bags out of the carriage. Kristoff looked around for a moment, smiling at how the castle hadn't changed too much from his youth.

"The servants will show you to your room, Kristoff," Hans said. "You do plan on staying, don't you?"

"As long as it takes until Elsa is all better," Kristoff promised.

"Excellent," Hans accepted, before leading Kristoff inside the castle. Again, a wave of nostalgia overcame Kristoff, remembering times when he was a boy playing with Elsa and Anna, running through these old wooden halls. He remembered once when Elsa made a sled for the three of them to ride in and ended up crashing into an antique suit of armour.

Boy was Queen Iduna cross with them.

Just then, Kristoff noticed a familiar face waiting in the entrance hall, wearing a beautiful green dress that took his breath away the moment he saw it. It was Anna, who smiled brightly at him. She giggled, before skipping towards him at full speed.

"Anna!" Kristoff exclaimed.

Anna leapt into Kristoff's arms, hugging him tightly. Kristoff chuckled and spun her around. She smelled lovely, like sunflowers and chocolate. And she felt so warm too, like she was a literal ray of sunlight, radiating warmth and light all around her.

"Oh, Kristoff!" Anna sighed. "Gods I missed you."

"Missed you too, feisty pants," Kristoff admitted, sighing happily. He still did love her with all his heart and after all these years... she was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Anna pulled back, looking up at him. "Hmmm... did you do something with your hair?"

"My... hair?"

Anna giggled. "It's all slicked back."

"Oh, shit, right, sorry," Kristoff replied, ruffling his hair up in a more scruffy fashion. He preferred it that way anyway, not really all that fond of being smart and such. That was something his father had insisted on, but well, he wasn't around right now.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," Anna replied.

Kristoff giggled. "You never change, Anna."

As the servants brought Kristoff's bags in, the blonde man looked at Anna, feeling regret that he'd have to part with Anna for now. Part of him didn't want to leave but... he was here to see Elsa mainly after all.

"Can I talk with you later?" Kristoff asked her. "I've got uh... some stuff to attend to."

"I know," Anna accepted. "It's about Elsa, isn't it."

Kristoff sighed. "Yeah... don't worry Anna. I'll help her as best as I can and... I promise, I won't leave until the two of you are happy again."

Anna smiled fondly, her freckles almost glowing in the sunlight. "Thank you, Kristoff. You've always been a good friend to us."

He grinned and ruffled her hair. "Don't I know it, feisty pants."

"Hey!" She laughed, ducking away from him.

xXx

Meanwhile, Elsa was in her room, sitting in silence. She hadn't really been out of her room all day. In fact, for the past week, she'd barely left her room, aside from going to take meals. She had been a little better since what had happened with Anna, but... she was still feeling down and empty over it.

She didn't want to risk seeing Anna, to be reminded of her failure. Even though she was determined to do her best for Arendelle, and to eventually become its rightful queen, she still felt bad over how she'd treated Anna, how she was likely now going to have to push her aside.

But... wars weren't won without some sacrifices, as her father sometimes said. Today though, Elsa was hoping to finally confess the truth to Rapunzel and Cassandra. She'd realised she still couldn't do this alone and they could at least trust her.

There was a knock at her door, Elsa sitting up on her bed. "Come in."

The door opened and Rapunzel poked her head around the door, smiling at her. "Hey."

"Rapunzel," Elsa stated. "Thank goodness you're here. Is Cass there with you?"

"Present and accounted for!" Cass added. The two girlfriends walked into the room, Rapunzel holding something behind her back. As Cass shut the door behind her, Rapunzel walked over to Elsa and bent down, smiling at her.

"So... how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm... doing alright," Elsa replied, trying to smile a little. She knew her friends were trying to cheer her up, but she knew it would be a long time before she could honestly genuinely feel happy.

Rapunzel also brought a basket from behind her back. "We also brought you something to eat. Rye bread. I know it's your favourite."

Elsa's stomach chose to growl. "Is there cheese to go with it?"

"Certainly is."

Taking the basket, Elsa pulled out a loaf of bread and began to eat. It had been a while since she'd had lunch and was grateful Rapunzel had brought her a snack.

Cass and Rapunzel sat down, both of them snuggling up to each other. They had been practically inseparable since they'd declared their love for one another. Elsa was still very, very happy for them... and yet, couldn't help but feel sad that she couldn't be that way with Anna, not after what had happened between them.

Once she finished the bread and cheese, she took the offered wineskin and took several gulps. She had tried her best not to let herself give in to the bottle completely during her current depression, but it sadly was tempting. No, she wasn't going to form this revolution being completely drunk.

"Oof, need to let that breathe for a moment," she said, putting down her drink.

"So what is going on?" Cassandra asked. "I get the feeling it has something to do with Anna's moping. To be honest, I don't know who's feeling worse, you or her."

"And she's not told anyone else what's wrong with her," Rapunzel admitted.

Elsa sighed, taking another pull at the wine. She had to confess the truth now, there was no sense in keeping Cass and Rapunzel in the dark any longer. "Yes, they are connected."

"Are you two having problems?" Rapunzel wondered. "Did you try and say how you felt but she didn't feel the same way."

"Not exactly," Elsa stated. "She... She does love me and I love her back."

"Why do I get the feeling the word "but" is about to enter this conversation," Cass remarked.

Looking down, Elsa knew how Cass could read her like a book. She had a keen eye for that sort of thing. "But... I told her something that might have ruined any chance we could have had. Cass, do you know when we went to the forest and I saw a ghost that looked like my father?"

"I thought you already told her about that," Cass replied. "That it was a spirit that had just taken his form to try and attack you."

"Well... I lied. I did see a ghost that looked like my father... Because it was him. The magic of the forest had somehow helped his spirit endure and he asked me to avenge him."

"What? Avenge him?"

"Apparently... My Uncle Runeard is the one who slew my father. It was part of his plot to take the kingdom for himself. He's probably aware that I know of this, hence why he's made Hans heir instead of me."

"What about your mother?" Cass wondered.

"I promised father I would keep her out of this," Elsa answered her. "After what happened with Anna, I think it's best to not tell her."

"So that's why Anna is upset," Rapunzel realised. "Elsa, you shouldn't have told her. I get that you love her, but you should have been prepared."

"But I had to protect her," Elsa argued. "If I went through with this, she could have sided with my uncle and that would have just..." She facepalmed. "Look, I don't really know what to do, to be honest."

"How do you know that ghost even was your dad?" Cass inquired.

"Because he knew things only my father would know, things only I told him in confidence before he died." Elsa looked down. "I know he is right and it is obvious my uncle is a foul, monstrous villain."

She then looked at Rapunzel and Cassandra sternly. She had to know if they would be at her side through all of this... or if they would and turn against her and side with the traitor that was her uncle. If it was the latter... then Elsa couldn't let the two of them leave this room alive, knowing what they knew.

She didn't want that to happen and if it did, it would only be as a last resort... but Elsa couldn't let anything or anyone stand in the way of what was rightfully hers.

"So I ask this of you, my loyal servants," she stated. "Are you with me... Or are you against me?"

Cass nodded. "I pledged myself to you when I became your guard, Elsa. I am with you."

That was a relief. Elsa relaxed, but then she looked at Rapunzel, wondering what her answer would be. "And what about you, Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel thought for a moment. Then she said "I'm in, too. I can see things people may not see at first. And most people don't pay attention to a maid, anyways

Elsa smiled. "Good, but I still need to gather more evidence before we can plan anything."

Just then, there was a knock at the door and a voice called to her. It was Kai, one of the older servants who had been serving the royal family even before Elsa had been born.

"Your highness? It is time for dinner. There is a special guest waiting for you."

"Special guest?"

"Yes, he's waiting for you in the dinner hall, along with the rest of your family."

Elsa sighed. "Right." She looked over at Cassandra and Rapunzel. "Girls, stay here and don't speak to anyone. I'll go see what all this fuss is about."

"You got it, boss," Cass said with a smile. "Enjoy dinner."

Elsa left her room, making sure her attire was well-adjusted. She hoped she had enough room inside of her for whatever was planned for dinner. Rye bread was incredibly filling for her, and the wine and cheese... well, she was almost fit to burst.

Eventually, Elsa reached the dining hall, seeing Anna, her uncle, her mother, Hans and... Her eyes widened. She saw a face she hadn't expected to see again and hadn't seen in so many years.

"Kristoff?"

Kristoff stood up, smiling. He hadn't changed a bit all these years. Elsa felt a wave of emotions roll over her, for the first time in many days. This was indeed a surprise. For that one moment, she completely pushed aside all her thoughts of rebellion.

"Hey, Elsa," he said, waving to her.

Elsa grinned and rushed forward, hugging her old friend tightly. "Kristoff... my goodness, it's been too long!"

"Yeah, I've missed you too," Kristoff said, hugging her back.

Hans smiled. "Kristoff's family have sent him here to take care of their affairs in Arendelle. I figured you two should meet with each other."

Elsa then frowned. Something did feel a bit off. Hans butting in there seemed to imply something was going on. But as she tried to wonder what could possibly be going on, she then saw Anna... who seemed to be smiling for just a few seconds, before turning away.

Regret filled Elsa's heart for the moment.

Kristoff merely kept smiling. "We can chat more after dinner if you'd like."

"Thank you," Elsa accepted. "I'd... I'd like that very much."

They sat down to dinner together, Kristoff sitting next to Elsa as they ate their evening meal. Elsa did feel glad to have her old friend here again, but she couldn't help but feel a tad suspicious. After all, she wasn't a woman to believe in coincidences. But whatever game her uncle and step-brother were playing, she'd play along, and perhaps could turn it to her advantage.

She got a few glances at Anna, who still wouldn't even look her in the eye.

Perhaps Kristoff could also be a middleman in hopes of talking to her. After all, he loved her just as much as she did. She remembered how both of them had admitted how much they loved Anna... and Kristoff had stated that she was more worthy of her love.

Elsa disagreed a little. Even if she and Anna were not going to be together... she hoped she could find happiness with Kristoff. After all, he was a kind and gentle soul, with a warm heart, perfect for a woman like Anna.

"Hey Elsa," Anna said. "Pass... the salt please."

"Oh sure," Elsa said, handing the salt over.

Kristoff just looked at the two girls, sighing internally. _Sideburns was right. These two really are in a bad way._

xXx

Eventually, dinner was over, Anna excusing herself first before she left the room. As she left, Elsa couldn't help but catch Anna glancing over her shoulder at her. How she was feeling? Well... she didn't really have a clue? Things were still very tense between them

Elsa sighed as Anna left. She wished things hadn't gone the way they had done, with her just blurting things out like that. Perhaps Rapunzel was right, maybe she should have known better. But... she knew she would just have to live with that mistake.

Her kingdom was under threat and that was all that mattered.

Soon, she and Kristoff were together, alone on the castle balconies. She was glad to have another friendly face around, at least to take her mind off Anna and all that was going on. Though... she still didn't really know the full picture behind Krsitoff's sudden homecoming

"Gotta say, it's weird being back here again," Kristoff admitted. "After my folks set up shop in Genovia, I figured I'd never come home."

"Well, you proved them wrong," Elsa responded "How long are you staying?"

"Long as possible," Kristoff stated. "Though... there is one other reason why I came home."

"Oh?" Elsa wondered, feigning innocence.

Kristoff sighed. "Elsa, I heard about what happened with you and Anna. I'm not wanting to speculate on things, you've been through a lot since your dad's death... but accusing your uncle of murder..."

Elsa glared at him. So... Hans had told him about that. "And what's your stake in this?"

"Elsa, I'm just here as a friend," Kristoff stated. "I'm not accusing you of anything."

"No... but I bet my Uncle and Hans will be," Elsa remarked. "They put you up to this didn't they? Do they have some dirt on you?"

"No!" Kristoff insisted. "Elsa, yes, they put me up to it... but I did this out of my love for you and Anna."

Elsa sighed. Kristoff wasn't a liar. He was really just being used as a pawn for Hans and his father. But Elsa knew now that it was best to turn a pawn to her advantage. And to put Kristoff on a path where he couldn't be hurt. She didn't want him to be dragged into this, but now that he had been, she didn't want him to be hurt.

"How much did Hans tell you?" Elsa wondered.

"To be honest... not much," Kristoff said. "Just that you were kinda going crazy... which for the record, I don't think you are."

"Alright... then I'll tell you the truth," Elsa said. "A few weeks ago, I met the ghost of my father in the enchanted forest."

Kristoff's eyes widened. "Wait... you're serious? Elsa, that's a bit far-fetched, don't you think?"

"Your family lived near those woods," Elsa explained. "If I recall, you sometimes saw strange goings-on there when you were younger. Remember that time you said you saw a horse leap from the water?"

"Okay... maybe you did see a ghost," Kristoff accepted. "But was it your dad?"

"Yes, he told me things only I told him," Elsa said. "For instance... he remembered how I told him about Anna."

Kristoff's eyes widened. Hans hadn't told him anything about this. Slowly, but surely... he was starting to believe Elsa. She knew more about magic than anyone in Arendelle, besides her mother. He trusted her word much more than he trusted Hans's anyway.

"Well... you got me there," Kristoff admitted. "And this ghost of your dad said King Runeard killed him?"

"Yes, even though I'm not sure of the full details of that," Elsa stated. "But I know he wouldn't lie to me. Plus... I want to help his spirit move on."

"And... you know what?" Kristoff said. "I do too. To be honest, if anyone was gonna succeed your dad as ruling our home, I'd rather it be you, Elsa."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Really?"

Kristoff nodded, truly and honestly. "Of course. You're my best friend... and," he then bowed. "My Queen."

Smiling, Elsa looked at him. She could definitely trust him. He was now fully on her side. She already had two allies on her side now, and now there were three. But three was not enough to lead a full revolution, though... it was a start.

However, a more pressing matter showed itself.

"But what about you and Hans?" Elsa asked.

"I'll confirm his story about you losing your marbles," Kristoff said. "Sideburns isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed."

"True, but don't underestimate him," Elsa insisted. "He's got a lot more power now that uncle has made him the crown prince."

"I won't," Kristoff promised. "One last thing... what about you and Anna?"

"I... I don't know about that yet," Elsa admitted. "I'm putting my kingdom's future before anything else."

Kristoff nodded. "Understood. But just... be careful, okay?"

Elsa smiled. "I will... and thank you, Kristoff. For being a good friend."

"I'll always be here for you, Elsa," Kristoff said.

And with that, Elsa bid Kristoff goodnight, glad she had yet another ally in this little private war of hers. All she hoped was that everything didn't come tumbling down and she'd be left with nothing.

xXx

**Author's Note:** Man, this took a while to update. Sorry about that folks, editing takes time and all. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I saw some comments about this fic saying Kristoff might be evil? Rest assured, I'd never make Kristoff a bad guy in a fic, unless it was an easily redeemable one, like a henchman or something. I respect the guy too much to villainise him or make him an asshole, unlike some folks in this fandom.

Anyway, see you next time!


End file.
